The Aura of Love
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: "Their first mistake was taking, Queen Rin" Aaron growled angrily as his muscles became tense and his grasp upon his staff tightened greatly. "Their second mistake was not killing me before they took her, because now I'm coming for all of them." SirAaronXQueenRin
1. Chapter 1: The Missing Queen

**Chapter One. If you've seen the Pokemon Movie Eight: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew then you'll understand the character in the story. It takes place a long time ago before Ash was even born, where knights and castles kind of things still are around. If you haven't seen the movie I recommend you watch it before reading thsi story, so you can get a feal for the characters but you don't have to. Sorry for the grammar mistakes my spell check is messed up, but not that badly. Enjoy and review! **

His breathing was heavy as he raced up the stairs his foot steps forceful as his boots echoed loudly as they made contact with the stone stairs. His eyes were filled with rage and his muscles were tense as he pushed open the wooden door that greeted him at the top of the stair case. His baby blue eyes nervously scanned his surroundings as he found himself in the Eastern wing of the castle, with two halls to pick from he decided to take the quickest way. Racing down the right hallway he passed by several guards in suits of armor and several servants who weakly grinned at him, they knew he'd get to the bottom of it. He was their last hope. Reaching a pair of large wooden doors he waited no time and rammed them with his shoulder, bursting right into a large throne room. At the end of it were two elderly figures in royal attire.

"Sir Aaron!" The women gasped as the man who was dressed in gray and blue attire rushed to greet the two with a firm placement of the knee and a bow. Aaron wore blue boots with gray trousers, he had on silver knee and shin armor, he wore a dark gray long sleeved shirt with a dark blue vest on, a leather brown belt was strapped securely over his vest, his forearm and elbows were protected by armor, and he wore a black hat with a gold symbol on it. In his right hand was a staff.

"I came once I heard what happened" Aaron admitted as his eyes were plastered to the marble floor that he was kneeling on, his reflection clear within it.

The two who sat in the thrones were no other then the former King and Queen, both of them starring at the Knight weakly. The former Quenn opened her mouth to talk, but her husband stopped her. Firmly placing his hand upon her's he didn't want her to speak as he knew her heart couldn't bare the thought of what occurred anymore.

"Our daughter, she was taken last night. Her room was left in a mess and a wall had been blasted wide open. Several of the guards had spotted some figures escaping on the roof and tried to stop them, but the guards were unable to reach them in time. They said they spotted her being carried by one of the kidnappers" The Former King explained as Aaron's heart almost skipped a beat as he hear how his lovely, Queen. Rin had been taken.

"Who took her?" Aaron demanded to know angrily as the King rose up from his throne and slowly approached the Knight. With each step he took down the small set of stairs that led to his throne, Aaron cringed in anger. Every moment they wasted was a moment she was in danger.

"We don't know. We searched her quarters and were unable to find any clues. It could of been bandits, assassins, knights from another kingdom, or it could of been an inside job" The Former King explained as he gently brushed past Aaron his cap running against Aaron's hand as the elderly man stopped near the large window within the throne room. The window over looked the kingdom below the throne room, it was a large castle that over looked the local town below. "We need your help to find her."

"I'll do everything in my power to find her and get her back" Aaron growled lowly as he rose up from his feet his eyes locked upon a picture of the beautiful, Queen Rin.

"I'm glad we could depend on you, Sir Aaron" The Former King stated lowly as his hands formed a fist in anger of the idea of his daughter missing.

"Their first mistake was taking, Queen Rin" Aaron growled angrily as his muscles became tensed and his grasp upon his staff tightened greatly."Their second mistake was not killing me before they took her, because now I'm coming for all of them."

* * *

The town was busy as the local townspeople were busy with their regular routines and the local guards were busy watching out for any criminal activity, while conversing with the locals to keep a friendly presences. Aaron quickly rushed through the crowded streets his mind determined to find the kidnapped, Queen.

_I swear I'll find you, Rin. Even if it takes my life._

Aaron finally reached the outskirts of town where a few farm houses were located, but they wasn't what he was interested in. What he was interested in was the small cabin located on a grassy hill located near a sparkling blue lake and a large oak tree. Aaron quickly rushed towards the large oak tree where he was greeted by a large Pidgeot.

"Pid!" Pidgeot cried out loudly at sight of his master who grinned happily to see his Pokemon, but his eyes said otherwise. His eyes were filled with worry and anger.

"Where's Lucario?" Aaron demanded to know as the large flying Pokemon signaled with his wing towards the small blue figure who sat peacefully near the lake. "Lucario!"

Lucario quickly stood up surprised to be hearing from Aaron this soon. He had just left half an hour ago and he was already back, it was odd.

"Why are you back so soon?"

"The queen has been taken" Aaron explained as he could see the shock expressions that appeared on Pidgeot and Lucario's faces.

"B-By who?" Lucario demanded to know as he stuttered at first as he couldn't imagine how someone was able to kidnap a high royal family member with all the security she had.

"No one knows. I have a few ideas about who might of done it, but I can't be to quick to point fingers" Aaron explained as he slumped down beside the tree his legs weak from the simple thought of Rin in danger and being handled by dangerous criminals.

"We can't just sit around! We have to act!" Lucario cried out angrily.

"Pid Pidg!" Pidgeot disagreed as the flying Pokemon felt that at this moment everyone was to emotionally confused to take any sort of action. Lucario shot the Pokemon an angry look.

"Lucario... Pidgeot is correct. We can't just go running around accusing people and busting down doors. We must rest today and collect clues, we also need help. Lots of help" Aaron admitted as he knew this mission was way to big for just one knight. Aaron just wanted to get Rin back, but he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

* * *

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rin cried out as the darkness of the room was frightening and the constant sound of cries or help echoed loudly causing her to shiver in fear. Slowly, emerging from the darkness of the shadows and into a small beam of sun light stood two figures. She was unable to see their faces, but she took note of the long black capes they wore around their body to hide any sort of enlightenment of where they were from.

"Your Kingdom is the most powerful one in the land and it's about time things change. Your mother and father are old and sick, you're the only true symbol of leadership left in this land. Without you this land will crumble" One of the figures laughed widely as he gently brushed his hand across her cheek making her to pull back in fear and angrily spit towards the figure. Just missing his neatly polished boots.

"You'll never get away with this" Rin muttered lowly as he mind fell upon Aaron and how the brave knight would save her.

"I don't see how we'l be caught. In a few days my forces will take your kingdom and all those brave knights you're depending on will be taken care of" The figure laughed loudly as the other figure beside him snickered lowly. "This is the end."

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and stay tuned for the next one, as things begin to get heated up. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Burning Lotus

**Chapter Two. This chapter has action in it so have no fear! Many things are revealed in this chapter and we get to see Aaron fight! Enjoy and review... No, serious review. I love the input people have for me. Enjoy!**

Aaron moaned weakly within his slumber as the early morning sun was slowly rising up in the air and the sounds of the wild Pokemon emerging from their homes could be heard around his cabin. In the distance, of the town the shouts of shop owners in the market center could be heard echoing loudly through the air; but by the time the sound waves reached Aaron's ears they were simply low whispers.

Aaron wanted to get a start on finding Rin right away, but he realized he would be acting on pure emotion and he couldn't allow that. So, after visiting her quarters and seeing the damaged wall he was able to get some work done. Now, he was fully rested and ready to start the search.

"Aaron! Sir Aaron!" A voice cut through the early morning air causing the Aura Guardian to shoot up in his bed and race over to the large window located in his bedroom.

Standing outside his cabin was a young faced sixteen year old boy, he had hazel green eyes that worriedly stared up at the aura guardian and sandy blonde hair that was slicked back. He wore a pair of beat up shoes, with dirt stained brown trousers on held up by a black belt, he wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled back and the top three buttons undone. At his side was a happy looking, Sandslash.

"Sa Sandslash!"

"What's wrong, Roy?" Aaron called out as the young blacksmith's apprentice should of been in the town helping the local blacksmith out.

"I heard what happened to, Rin! Who did it?" Roy cried out as he met the Queen on several occasions and had taken a liking to her due to her kind-hearted personality.

Aaron sighed lowly as he realized once Roy wanted to help out he'd never stop following him around. Aaron knew this job would be tough and dangerous, the last thing he wanted to do was put Roy's life at risk. Signaling Roy to wait a few moments Aaron disappeared from the boy's sight and began to get ready for the day. Cleaning himself up and putting his armor/clothes on, he grabbed some Milktank milk and some bread; finishing it off very quickly.

Exiting the cabin Aaron wasn't surprised what was there to greet him.

"I got you this time!" Roy roared loudly as a razor sharp blade came slamming down from above, but the highly trained aura guardian dodged the attack with ease. Sandslash joined in on the fight rolling himself up into a ball and rushed at Aaron's gut, but the ground type Pokemon was simply greeted by a firm kick by the man.

"Roy, give up" Aaron sighed lowly as he dodged several more attacks before rushing in as he spotted a opening. Jabbing a firm punch to Roy's gut Aaron quickly grasped the sword's hilt and turned it against the blonde haired boy. The blunt end of the sword cold as it pressed against his neck gently.

"Fine you win, but I want to help you!" Roy cried out as Aaron sighed heavily before releasing Roy and watching the clumsy boy drop to the floor with great force. This was Roy's way of proving Aaron he could help.

"What would your mother think of me if I allowed you to help?" Aaron snarled at him as he knew one day Roy's reckless behavior would make his mother turn over in bed sickened. His father had been a very brave and loyal knight to the kingdom and had died in the line of duty against bandits who easily outnumbered him. Roy's mother after that refused to allow Roy to ever join the royal guard, but her son found a way around it. Becoming a blacksmith apprentice he could practice his swordsmanship and once he was of age he could join.

"My mother is busy at the market all day, she won't even realize if i tag along with you" Roy assured him as he placed his handmade sword into the leather holster on his belt. Aaron sighed loudly realizing that the blonde haired boy would never give up on his quest to aid him. Roy had read to many fairy tale stories as a kid and now he desperately wanted to be the hero type.

"Come with me, I'm heading over to the castle right now. Apparently, they found something" Aaron sighed heavily as the two started making their way into town with Lucario and Sandslash not far behind them.

* * *

"It's just an arm band" Roy chirped out as Aaron sat on a chunk of stone inside Rin's room, which was now in ruins. The wall had been busted open with the aid of several fire type Pokemon due to the burn marks and there was obviously some sort of struggle in the room. Aaron grinned as he knew that Rin would never be taken away so easily without leaving him some sort of a clue.

"Not just any arm band, kid. It has the symbol of a very dangerous triad located in the, West. They use to be a guild that had bounty hunters up for hire, but they were labeled to dangerous and disbanded years ago. About seven years ago, they harassed Hoenn with many hit and run attacks but until now they've been disbanded. Now, I can tell that whole disbanding thing was just a cover up. They're been growing stronger while our kingdom let their guard down as we became to comfortable with all of this peace" Aaron snarled angrily as he grasped the gray arm band tightly within his hands. In the center of the clothe was a yellow symbol on it, outlined in black.

The Burning Lotus Triad.

Suddenly, the door opened up and entering the room were five royal guards. Their silver suits of armor gleaming in the sun light that entered through the gaping hole in the wall.

"Sergeant, I assume you're in charge of the investigation team" Aaron stated firmly as the led guard wore three baby blue strips on his shoudler armor, representing his rank of; Sergeant.

"Yes, sir. I also have the duty of informing you that you have been relieved of your duty. My team will be taking the job of searching this room and for hunting down the Queen's kidnappers" The Sergeant explained as his right hand fell upon the hilt of his heavy sword that rested on his belt securely. Roy gave Aaron a worried look as he didn't like the tone of the Sergeant's voice and the idea of not being allowed to help the Queen out.

"I'm sorry, but the King asked me too help out on the search" Aaron snapped back as he struggled to read the man's mind with his aura, but to his shock he was unable to. His face was suddenly filled with the expression of horror as he realized that the few people who could block a guardian's ability to read minds were...

The Burning Lotus Triad!

The Sergeant whipped out his sword trying to slash at the aura guardian with one might slash, but Aaron stumbled back just enough to avoid the blade. Yet, it wasn't enough.

"Haunter!" The ghost Pokemon emerged from the man's suit of armor and landed a firm shadow punch directly in the center of Aaron's chest. Aaron cried out in pain as he flew across the room and crashed into the crumbling wall that had been busted open, his head dangling over the edge. The fall would be enough to kill him.

"Roy, run!" Aaron cried out but he was to late. The young boy was already locked deep into a sword fight with one of the fake guards, while Sandslash struggled to fight a off fierce looking; Ariados.

"I got the ghost!" Lucario called out as he rushed Haunter with a punch, but just simply went right through the laughing Pokemon.

"Get him, boys!" The Sergeant cried out as the three remaining soldiers who weren't locked in battle rushed at Aaron. Aaron quickly whipped his staff out of his back holster and entered a horse stance. Bending his knees ever so slightly it gave him the ability to maneuver at will and still keep a firm stance.

Aaron quickly swiped his staff at the led attacker's legs, knocking the man to the ground and causing his heavy amount of armor to pin him to the ground. The second attacker quickly swung his sword at Aaron who was just barely able to avoid the incoming blade. Wasting no time Aaron slammed the end of his staff down on the man's hand, causing him to release his sword and cry out in pain. Quickly, Aaron swiped his staff upwards knocking off the man's helmet and revealing his face. The man's eyes were filled with anger, but before he could react Aaron landed a firm round house kick to the man's face. Breaking his jaw like glass.

"Die!" The third attacker cried out as he rushed towards Aaron with his spear, but Aaron quickly collided his staff with the spear. Both wooden weapons flying from their wielder's hands and crashing across the room. The man quickly rushed Aaron with his fist firmly held behind him and before Aaron could react he was hit in the gut. The man landed three more forceful punches on Aaron before he was able to stop one. Gripping the armor around the man's arm Aaron quickly leaned forward and flipped the man right over him. The weight of the armor almost crushing him in the process.

As Aaron started to walk away he heard the man cry out, "Help! I'm going to fall!"

Aaron spun around to see the fake royal guard pike man gripping onto the edge of the busted through wall. The man's armor was a heavy model causing him to not be able to pull himself up and Aaron refused to allow the man to fall to his death when he was such a worthy opponent.

"I got you!" Aaron cried out as he could see the stone around the man's hand crumbling, but before Aaron could reach him he felt pain surge through his body. Aaron hit the ground with great force and as he slowly opened his eyes he watched in horror as the Sergeant stood above him.

Roy was able to defeat his opponent amazingly, but the two that Aaron had defeated were up again and had blonde haired boy in choke hold. Sandslash defeated the fierce looking Ariados, but just like Lucario he had been defeated by the Haunter from before. The man who was hanging for dear life had ripped off his helmet in a desperate attempt to decrease his weight, but it was hopeless. His brown hair blew in the wind as he waited for the Sergeant to help him.

"This is what we do for weaklings who can't help themselves" The Sergeant growled angrily as he ripped off his helmet. He had long spiky white hair that blew in the wind that entered through the hole in the wall, he had fierce looking yellow eyes that seemed to look right through you, pale skin, and two arrow like blue tattoos that went across his eyes and ended mid way down his cheeks.

"Don't do it!" Aaron growled angrily as the Sergeant just simply laughed widely before stomping down on the man's hands. The man cried out in pain as the armored boots were to much for him and he let go, several blocks of stone falling with him as he dropped hundreds fo feet downwards. Hitting a balcony before dropping down into the large lake that surrounded the castle.

Dead.

He killed his own man.

"We just came by to cover up any clues that the idiot kidnapping team left behind" The Sergeant snarled as he grabbed the dropped head band and stuffed it into his belt. Releasing Roy the four armored men quickly began to discard their stolen armor until only a few parts of the armor remained. They all wore a collection of black garments with ether gray, red, or yellow clothing added on.

"Now, it's time to finish off you and be on our way" He cackled loudly as he was able to bring down his sword down upon Aaron, but a sudden blast of wind stopped him. Floating right in front of the hoel in the wall was no other then Pidgeot.

"Haunter, shadow ball!" The Sergeant cried out angrily as the ghost Pokemon unleashed a powerful ball of darkness that slammed into Pidgeot painfully. "We completed the mission, now lets go!"

The four remaining attackers knew if they stayed there any longer the whole Hoenn royal guard would arrive and then they'd be screwed. So, without warning they all leaped from the hole in the wall and began to free fall. Aaron and Roy watched in amazement as they safely landed on a near by roof top of the royal dinning hall. The way they directed themselves in midair was amazing.

"Lucario!" Aaron cried out as his loyal companion fired off three balls of blue energy, the final one hitting one of the men. Roy watched in anger as the fallen man was left behind by his three comrades who escaped on a Salamence who had a dark tint to its skin.

"At least we have a prisoner to question" Roy sighed heavily as suddenly the two both froze in horror as the Sergeant had the Salamence turn out towards their fallen comrade. Several royal guard members were rushing to take the fallen man into custody, but before they reached him Salamence released a powerful orange blast of energy from his mouth.

"No!" Aaron cried out as the attack swallowed up both the royal guard members and the fallen man.

"T-they... They killed two of their own men" Roy muttered lowly.

"Sand" Sandslash agreed lowly as he was equally shocked.

"What are we dealing with" Aaron growled angrily as Pidgeot weakly joined the group on the building's side.

**The next chapter will really get more into on who the Burning White Lotus Triad is. Also, triad is Chinese for a sort of criminal gang I'm pretty sure. Hoped you guys liked the fighting scene. You know the enemy is dangerous when even Lucario gets hit butt handed to him.**


End file.
